Double Attraction
by kepc
Summary: Marcus and Alex compete at pool !
1. Chapter 1

This is set after the fallout between Alex, Stevie and Fiona. Alex is still not talking freely to Stevie and she feels shut out. Marcus has arrived at Drover's Run looking for Kilarney.

Quietly walking into the shed Marcus spots a woman up a ladder fixing the tin roof. He smiles to himself as he visually enjoys the back view of her. "Can I have another nail" She says without turning. He likes the sound of her voice very sexy. He wonders is she's pretty and single. "Thanks!" She offers. In his deep voice he smiles and replies "You're welcome." Shocked she spins unbalances and falls from the ladder into his arms.

Marcus quickly takes her face into his memory, beautiful brown eyes, high cheekbones , perfect lips and a smile that could melt a man's heart. She looks nervous but stays still for a minute looking at him. He smiles and says "Hello." She moves quickly to move from his embrace and he bends to place her feet on the floor. She quips "Nice catch." His smile broadens when she holds out her hand and says "Stevie Hall." He takes her hand and says "Marcus Turner pleased to meet you." They exchange small talk and she directs him to Kilarney where he's supposed to be.

Later in the day he's out riding with Alex when they spot the Drover's girls preparing their dam. Marcus convinces Alex they should go and say hello. Regan and Stevie walk over to the two men and Alex introduces Regan to Marcus and is about to introduce Stevie when Marcus smiles and says "Stevie nice to see you again."

She smiles back at him and says "I see you found Kilarney." His eyes take in her mouth and the way it turns up even before she smiles. Her warm brown eyes are a welcome sight and they shine as she smiles. He feels her hand and it's tiny in his own. He grins and says "Your directions were perfect thank you." Alex watches the interaction and doesn't like it. "Come on we'd best get going we haven't got all day."

Marcus glances at him but turns back to Stevie and says. "Are you going to the pub tonight?" Regan almost laughs. Alex looks pissed off when Stevie chuckles and says "I might." Marcus is still looking at her and says "You've got beautiful eyes." Stevie laughs and says "Thanks." "Come on Marcus." Alex says gruffly as he moves to get on his bike and continues "We've got work to do." Marcus begins to walk away and calls back "If you come to the pub I'll buy you a beer!" Stevie laughs and waves her hand as she turns back towards the dam. Regan says "Well he's cute and obviously very interested." Stevie glances back and says "Yeah he's alright." She catches Alex's eye and her heart flips and he stares at her but doesn't smile and moves away.

Alex and Marcus ride for awhile and stop for a drink. Alex says "So you'll be gone tomorrow?" Marcus grins at him and says "Well that's what I had planned but if Stevie comes to the pub tonight who knows!" Alex looks annoyed and says "Don't you have work to do in the city instead of worrying about women?" Marcus grins and looks at Alex and says "Mate are you blind or what she is gorgeous and easy to talk too and I'm guessing a whole lot of fun to be around. She's definitely worth hanging around for I'm sure."

Alex is uncomfortable having this stranger talking about her like that so only offers. "Don't mess around with her mate she's a really nice person." Marcus looks at him and grins and says "Is there something going on between the two of you?" Alex glares at him and says "No we're just neighbours but I won't see her being hurt or used." Marcus laughs and says "Hey she looks to me like the kind of woman that wouldn't want something casual. I'd bet she looks a treat dressed up too. No if I stay I won't be looking for a one night stand with her that's for sure" Alex feels like he has a lead weight in his stomach and he hopes Stevie stays home tonight.

Noise drifts from the pub out onto the veranda as Stevie breaths in the fresh air; she's startled by a voice. "There you are! I was hoping you'd be here." She turns to see Marcus grinning at her with a beer in each hand. She smiles at him and says "Hello.' Marcus takes the chance to really look at her face while he's talking to her and even though she's only in jeans and a jumper she is stunning. He holds the conversation with charm and wit and Stevie decides she likes him. Marcus is a gentleman, witty and easy on the eye. He watches her move as she speaks her hand brushing her hair from her face and he enjoys making her laugh and smile. She giggles and he smiles broadly loving the sound it makes he wants to hear her giggle again he's enchanted by her.

Inside they begin to play pool after a couple of beers she relaxes in his presence a little. Marcus is easy company and even though she's enjoying his playfulness he's not Alex. Stevie is surprised how light hearted she feels she'd almost forgotten what that felt like after all the months of anguish with Alex. There is an easy banter between them and she is enjoying herself when Alex appears playfully slamming money onto the table he quips "I'll play the winner shall I?" He winks at Stevie her heart drops to the pit of her stomach then levels back out in her chest. "Well it looks like that will be me." Marcus says as he sinks the last ball grinning at Stevie while he shakes her hand.

Alex takes the pool cue from Stevie. She glances up at him and he drinks in her perfume, her eyes sparkle as she smiles at him. She turns and walks back to the bar and his eyes take in everything about her. Her hair is loose around her shoulders and he knows how soft it is. She's wearing a dark pink jumper not her usual choice of colours but it suits her, makes her look warm, cuddly, and feminine. Her clothing follow the natural curves of her body and he smiles watching her jeans sway side to side enticing thoughts that alert his senses. "Your shot!" Marcus states dragging Alex's thoughts away from Stevie.

Both men play well and each doesn't want to lose. Stevie sits at the bar sipping her beer. Occasionally Alex grins at her or winks at her and she feels like a little bird waiting for crumbs. Riley joins her and she's relieved to have someone to talk too. Stevie tells Riley about the bet and this is the final game of three. Alex and Marcus are both competitive. Stevie thinks they're just trying to be the better man and doesn't even notice the undercurrent of jealousy that's pulling both men closer to her.

Alex wins the final game he winks at Stevie and has a cute grin on his face. Stevie grins at him but says nothing. He's delighted with the result and meters out Marcus's punishment push ups on the bar. Marcus is a good sport about it all and Stevie watches as Alex chuckles about his victory almost beating his hands on his chest. She smiles to herself loving being so near to him and the glances he gives her, the winks and the cheeky grins but that's all she'll get and her heart falters.


	2. Chapter 2

Stevie makes her way to her Ute and a voice calls "Stevie wait up!" She stops and turns back and Marcus is running towards her. "Gee you don't muck about when you decide to go home do you?" She chuckles and replies. "Well I've got a long drive and an early start." He looks at her and says "Stevie Thank you for this evening. I had a really great time."

She smiles at him and says "Yeah it was fun I enjoyed it too." He looks at her and says "Sorry about the competition I sort of just left you to your own devices didn't I?" She laughs and says "Marcus you're a bloke it comes with the territory and any way we weren't on a date or anything. Just two friends having a beer." Marcus likes her a lot she's different to the women he knows. He finds himself wanting to make her laugh just to listen to her and watch her eyes sparkle.

"So you're going home tomorrow?" She says. "Yes unfortunately." He replies. She laughs and says. "I thought you couldn't wait to go?" He smiles at her and says "Yes but that was before I got to spend time with you." She feels her face flush but in the semi darkness he misses it. Stevie laughs and says " Oh Marcus you are smooth." He looks at her and says " Stevie it's not a line."

He moves towards her and places his hand around her waist and gently pulls her into his embrace and kisses her very softly. Initially Stevie is shocked by his move. She didn't see it coming. There's is something so very familiar about his embrace and his lips as her eyes close she imagines it's Alex and begins to respond but pulls back startled by her own reaction. " Marcus I'm sorry but I shouldn't have let you do that!"

Marcus is grinning at her and says . " Wow you have the softest lips." She grins and says " You can stop now, you wont be getting another one, in fact you shouldn't have gotten that one but you took me by surprise." He laughs loudly and then seriously asks "You don't have boyfriend do you?"

She chuckles and says " No I don't." "Husband?" He queries. She shakes her head. "Is it because I'm leaving because believe me you are definitely worth commuting backwards and forwards for." Stevie says "Marcus you're very sweet and under different circumstances..." He doesn't let her finish and says "There's someone else isn't there?" She inhales deeply and replies. "It wouldn't be fair to you if we started something I have to move past him before I move on with my life."

Marcus moves forward and hugs her. Again he surprises her she feels like she could cry when he says "Whoever he is he's an idiot for letting someone like you go." He kisses the top of her head and releases her. She smiles and says. Thank you Marcus but if you're ever in town again I'd love to have a beer with you." He smiles and says "Plus a game of pool." She moves off towards her Ute and yells "You're on."

Back on Kilarney Marcus is sitting having a whiskey when Alex walks in. "So how'd ya go with Stevie? Strike out did ya?" Marcus looks deep in thought and says "Yes and No." Alex looks puzzled and says "Either you did or you didn't." Marcus says "I kissed her."

Alex's heart flips rhythm. "She kissed you!" Alex states. Marcus replies "No I kissed her but she responded just for a moment and I got this glimpse of how it could be. My God what I wouldn't give to have a woman like her. She's smart, funny and breathtaking to look at."

Alex shifts uncomfortably hearing Marcus talk about her hurts. Marcus continues. "She told me she was sorry but I took her by surprise. There's someone else but it's one sided and she didn't think it was fair to let me think there could be anything between us. What sort of an idiot would let her get away? God I hope one day a woman like her loves me that much. Anyway I'm off to bed Goodnight."

Alex sleeps restlessly his dreams are full of Marcus and Stevie he wakes with a deep sadness in his heart that is surrounded by guilt. In the kitchen Marcus is sitting at his laptop with his coffee "Good Morning." Marcus chirps.

Alex rubs his head and says. "Yeah Good morning. What are you doing?" Marcus grins and says "I'm sending Stevie flowers a huge bunch." Alex laughs and says "Give up mate she's not interested." Marcus looks at Alex and says "Just because some dickhead has broken her heart doesn't been I can't help mend it. There sent."

Later in the day Stevie returns to Drover's rubs down her horse, feeds and waters him and is about to walk inside when she sees Alex's Ute pull up. "Hey" She calls. "Hey." He replies as he moves from his car he says "I thought you might like a beer!" He holds up a six pack.

She shakes her head and says "No I don't think I do." He's gutted. "Come on Cowgirl just one." She walks closer to him and says "Alex I can't do this anymore and I can't go back to just being your friend. Not yet anyway."

She walks away from him. Walking into the kitchen Jodie and Regan are having a coffee. Jodie quips "Well someone's made an impression." On the table are a huge bunch of roses. Unheard Alex has followed Stevie inside as he reaches the kitchen door he hears Jodie and Stevie and sees the flowers. Jodie hands Stevie the card and she reads it to herself.

Stevie,

Thought these might help to mend your broken heart.

Marcus.

Stevie drops the card onto the table and moves quickly to her room Jodie spots Alex in the doorway and says "Those beers might come in handy Alex something is very wrong." Alex picks up the card and his heart hurts.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex says "I'll go and talk to her." Regan rises and says "No I don't think that's a good idea Alex." Jodie says "But he's her best friend Regan. He's exactly who she should be talking too!" Jodie looks at Regan and then back to Alex her expression changes and she whispers "Oh Alex no." His eyes glass over and he turns and walks away.

"Bloody hell Regan why didn't you tell me this has all been about him?" Jodie accuses. Regan says "Drop it Jodie it's none of our business!" Jodie yells at her "None of our business of course it's our bloody business Regan! Stevie's our friend. Friends look out for each other My God how did I miss this. Poor Stevie." Jodie turns and runs upstairs. Regan calls after her. "Jodie leave it!"

Alex drives towards Kilarney tears trickle down his face he uses his shirt sleeve to brush them aside. He pulls over to the side of the road as he can't see properly. His heart is heavy and he doesn't know what to do. He's made such a mess of this and doesn't know how to fix it. He leans on the steering wheel and lets the tears come.

Stevie is laying face down on her bed as Jodie knocks softly and says "Stevie are you alright?" "Yep I'm fine." Stevie says. Jodie can hear in her voice that's she's not. Jodie walks over to the bed and sits beside her friend gently she rubs her back and says "Stevie I'm so sorry I didn't know." Stevie sobs, Jodie leans down and hugs her friend, and she kisses the back of her head and cries with her.

Alex has sat beside the road for half an hour and finally drives back to Kilarney as he pulls up his phone rings. "Hello Alex Ryan, yeah Hi Bryce what? No that wasn't part of the deal. No you said silent partner that's not silent, Fine." He hangs up and moves inside.

Marcus is furious as he turns his car back to Kilarney. Entering the front door he finds Alex defiantly glaring at him. Marcus throws his bag onto the floor and says "You've heard! I'm not happy about it either." Alex sneers "What is Bryce playing at?" Marcus growls "You'll get used to this, just one more of his games." Alex huffs off to the kitchen and grabs a beer calling back "Do you want a beer?' Marcus says "Yeah might as well drown my sorrows."

Stevie has cried until there are no more tears to cry she sits up and Jodie embraces her "Oh Stevie I wish I could help." Stevie smiles and says "You could get me a beer." Jodie laughs through her tears and says "I think we might need more than one." Stevie nods and they walk downstairs. Regan looks shocked when they walk in and her eyes well with tears too. Stevie quips "Don't Regan or you'll start me off again." Regan hugs her. Jodie says "We need beer." Regan grabs three beers; Jodie walks out and returns with a cold flannel. "Here I think you need this." Stevie laughs and says "Thanks but I don't think it will help." As she wipes her eyes.

Several days have passed and Marcus and Alex has brought one of Kilarney's horses over for Stevie to work with as she walks towards them Alex says "Hi Stevie!" She replies. "Hi Alex." Then says"G'Day Marcus what are you doing here?' Marcus is thrilled to see her and smiles broadly and says "Bryce thinks Kilarney needs a business manager and I'm it!"

Stevie chuckles and says "Well you look awfully happy for a man who didn't want to stay out here." Marcus beams "Well I get to see you again so there's the silver lining." She laughs and moves over to the horse. Alex isn't happy she's enjoying chatting to Marcus and ignoring him. "He's a bit wild Stevie be careful."

She's takes the lead from him and says. "I know what I'm doing Alex. I'm not stupid." He glares at her and says "I never said you were. Ya can't help ya self can ya always gotta have a dig." She looks at him and wonders why he's cross at her and it makes her angry she's done nothing wrong.

As Stevie moves into the round yard she replies "Oh bugger off Alex what's wrong with you today?" He slams the float door shut and the horse jumps sideways crushing Stevie up against the steel fence as the horse races off around the yard Stevie crumples to the ground. Marcus says "Alex you bloody idiot!" As he scales the fence to stop the horse running over Stevie.

"Stevie!" Alex yells. Jodie and Regan have heard the commotion and come running. Alex is leaning over her "Stevie can you hear me Stevie!" He calls with a lump in his throat. Marcus yells at him don't move her Alex." Alex yells back at him "I know Marcus. Stevie! Stevie!"

She's lying on her side with a big bump and bleeding cut on her forehead and blood coming from her nose she's unconscious. Marcus has moved the horse to another yard and watches as Jodie runs through the gate and pushes Alex and says "Get away from her. You've hurt her enough." She repeatedly hits him and he tries to stop her. Marcus grabs Jodie and says "Calm down Jodie."

Regan is beside Stevie and says. "I think we need an ambulance Alex." He looks at Regan and she can see the hurt and love and sadness in him. Regan places her hand on his arm and says "An ambulance Alex." He stands and rings an ambulance. "No she's unconscious five minutes maybe a little longer, a horse crushed her against a fence...um..a bump and a cut on her forehead and a bloody nose, no we haven't moved her. Yes Drover's Run yes, yes, that's right, Alex Ryan, Kilarney, her friend. Thank you.

Alex moves back over to Regan, Marcus, Jodie and Stevie and kneels down beside her. Alex says. "They'll only be ten or fifteen minutes they got called out to a false alarm near here." Regan says "She still hasn't come around Alex." Alex looks at Regan and says "It's all my fault Regan I slammed the float door shut and the horse took fright." Regan says "It was an accident Alex."

He says "Stevie can you hear me?' I'm so sorry for everything, it's all my fault." Jodie says "Yes it is." Regan says "Jodie you're not helping." Stevie whispers "She's right though."

They all look at Stevie as she moves her hand to her head and feels the bump and blood. "Oh that doesn't feel good." Alex says "What else hurts Cowgirl?"

She looks at him, smiles and says "Why are you gunna kiss it better for me?" He laughs and says "If it helps I will!" "Everything hurts Alex." Stevie whispers as tears begin to slip from her eyes.

Marcus states. "Ambulance is here." Jodie quips. "That was fast." They're all looking at the ambulance as Alex leans over to kiss her so very softly. "Better?" He whispers. She smiles and says."Much."


	4. Chapter 4

Sometime later Stevie is finally being loaded into the ambulance Regan looks at Jodie and says "Which of us will go with her." Jodie's about to answer when Alex says "I'll go with her." Jodie turns on him and says "Piss off Alex you think one little kiss and your pissy little apology will make up for the heart ache you've caused her." He turns quickly, gets into this Ute and spinning the wheels drives off.

Regan says "Jodie what do you think you're doing you need to butt out of this." Jodie glares at her and says "Regan she told me what's been going on, he doesn't deserve her." Regan can see Jodie is too angry to be reasonable so she drops the subject and says you go with Stevie I'll grab some of her gear and follow on." Jodie jumps into the back with Stevie and they pull away.

Marcus is standing speechless and for that matter carless and says "Well this has been an education, certainly explains a lot." Regan looks at him and says "In case you've got the wrong idea there was no affair Marcus." He laughs and says "Yeah right." Regan says angrily. "If you knew Stevie you wouldn't even question that."

Marcus says "You expect me to believe that he divorced his wife and Stevie wasn't involved in that at all." Regan looks at him and says "Do you know anything about either of them or their situations." "Not really." He replies. Regan says "Has Stevie been honest and open with you when you've tried to take her out?" He looks at her and then kicks the dirt at his feet and says. "She told me straight up how she felt."

Regan says" Well you're lucky because she was in love with Alex before he married Fiona and didn't have the courage to tell him. He got engaged after five days to Fiona you really think that was love or a knee jerk reaction to wanting someone he thought only wanted to be his friend. Stevie watched him marry Fiona because she just wanted her best friend to be happy and if letting him go meant that's what she had to do then that's what she'd do." Marcus looks stunned and says "Oh." Regan says "Yes Oh. I'll just grab some of Stevie's gear and I'll drop you off."

Pulling into Kilarney Regan gets out of the car and begins to look for Alex and finds him down at the shed. "Hi Alex are you alright?" He turns and says "No not really but it's all I deserve isn't it." Regan moves over to him and placing her hand on his arm she says "Alex don't take any notice of Jodie she was scared and angry about her friend being hurt."

Alex looks at her and says "Well I always thought Jodie was my friend too but I don't think that's the case now." Regan smiles and says "Alex, Jodie didn't know until the day Marcus sent the flowers and she sat with Stevie and held her while she cried." Alex feels his heart twist at the thought of her crying.

Regan continues. "Jodie's anger is all fresh and new she doesn't know all the details just enough to know you hurt her friend." Alex nods his head. Regan says "Would you like to come with me to the hospital?" Alex shakes his head and says. "No I'll drive in later thanks Regan. But will you tell Stevie I'm coming to see her after I finish up here."

She smiles and says "Alex I want to tell you something that I think you should know." He looks at her and says "What that I'm an idiot and thoughtless and insensitive." She laughs and says "Well yes and that too."

Her expression changes and she says "Stevie never slept with Drew." Alex stares at her and says "Regan I saw her kiss him."

Regan shakes her head and says "No you saw him kiss her and if you'd waited one more minute you would have heard her tell him she wasn't interested and he left. You got it wrong Alex really wrong." She turns and walks back to the car.

Alex walks inside deep in thought. Marcus says "Here he is the man of the moment." Alex walks over to the computer and sits down. Marcus follows him and says "Well any wonder you were so sure I wouldn't get anywhere with Stevie. " Alex doesn't raise his head but says "Shut up Marcus it's none of your business." Marcus says "Bryce wouldn't agree Alex." Alex sneers "Marcus why don't you f*** off and leave me alone." Alex pulls his wallet from his back pocket and draws the credit card out. Looking at the screen he types in the numbers. Marcus continues to berate him. Finally he pushes pay on the computer and says "Marcus go." Marcus says. "Make me Alex." Alex looks at him and says "What are ya five years old! Piss off." Alex is furious and really would like to hit him but that will only get him in more trouble. "Right" Marcus says and walks outside. Alex picks up the phone and calls the hospital "Hello its Alex Ryan here. I'm just enquiring about Stevie Hall...Stephanie Jane Hall she was brought in by ambulance, she was crushed by a horse. Yes that's right." He hesitates and says "Yes I'm family yes oh How long will she be there for? When can I come and visit? Yes ok Thank you." He hangs up the phone and breaths deeply. Standing he strolls upstairs changes into his shorts and heads out to the shed.

Fifteen minutes later he's a ball of sweat as he hits the punching bag, all the anger and hatred he has for his himself culminates into his clenched fists. He's angry with his past and Harry who shaped who he was and had kept him from Stevie and Bryce because of the way he made him believe he'd still have control of Kilarney and Marcus because he's challenging him and pushing him and Alex wishes he'd bugger off but mostly he's angry at himself for all the stupid mistakes he's made so he hits harder and harder trying to free himself of the hostility he holds in every cell in his body.

Marcus appears at the door and says "I was wondering where you we hiding." Alex doesn't answer just continues hitting the bag. A conversation ensures and Marcus challenges Alex to a boxing match Alex declines but Marcus persists. They walk to the round yard and begin punching each other time after time they hit dodge and weave until finally Alex knocks Marcus to the ground. Both men are exhausted and covered in sweat, dirt and bruises. Marcus makes to stand and Alex tells him to stay down he's done. "Why do you care so much Bryce is just your Boss?" Alex yells at him and begins to walk away. Alex stops dead in his tracks when Marcus yells after him." And my Father. I'm your Brother Alex."

Back at the house Alex climbs the stairs every muscle is aching; standing under the shower he lets the hot water run over his face and body. More mess, now he has to contend with Bryce's son. Alex leans against the shower wall and lets the hot water run down his back and thinks to himself not one area of his life is right there is turmoil, sadness and anger at every turn when will it change? Will it ever change?

At the hospital Regan and Jodie have waited for hours while Stevie was in surgery she's had pins put in her ankle and wrist on the left side that hit the round fence she also has stitches in her forehead and major bruising down her left side. She's dozed on and off throughout the last hour or so and Regan and Jodie are about to head home. The nurses have told them she'll sleep most of the night and they'd best go home but it's up to them if one of them wishes to stay they'll bring in a cot.

It's almost dark by the time Alex arrives at the hospital as he walks through the door he spots Jodie and wonders if he should just turn around and go home. Courage rises in him and he decides he needs to see Stevie more than his hesitation and discomfort of being abused by Jodie again. Walking forward she looks at him but doesn't smile and proceeds to tell him where Stevie is.

Opening the door to her room he enters and spots Regan. She smiles and says "Hi Alex." He smiles and answers "Hi Regan how is she?" Regan proceeds to tell him she has a broken foot, wrist and major bruising the staff are hoping to have her up moving in the next few days. Alex asks "How will they get her walking if she has broken bones in her foot and wrist?" Regan responds "I have no idea. The flowers are beautiful Alex." He looks at her and says "I should have sent them to her a long time ago."

Regan grins and adds "Better late than never." He smiles and offers "I saw Jodie and she didn't hit me this time." Regan says "She's still not happy with you Alex." "I'm not happy with myself Regan." She asks "What happened to your face Alex?" He replies "Long story Regan I'll tell you one day." She doesn't push but ads" Jodie and I were trying to work out if we'd stay the night." Alex offers "I'd really like to Regan if you don't mind." Regan says "I don't mind but please don't upset her Alex she's very bruised and even though she's full of pain killers she's still extremely sore. She's quite amusing when she comes around it's almost like she's drunk." He nods and asks "What about Jodie?" Regan rises and places her hand on his arm and says. "I'll smooth that over Alex."


	5. Chapter 5

After Regan leaves Alex moves over beside the bed. Gazing down at Stevie his stomach churns she's bruised and he knows they'll get worse before they get better and some are already deep black and purple, her foot is uncovered and isn't plastered he's surprised by that. Her wrist looks like it has plaster at the back but bandages at the front he's unsure why that is. Her face is bruised too especially her forehead. He feels sick her beautiful face and he's responsible for her being here like this.

He leans over and kisses her very softly, she sleeps. He lifts a chair from the corner and places it beside the bed and sits down. He places his arms on the bed and rests his head on them. Within minutes he's asleep.

Sometime later he's woken by two nurses doing their rounds "Oh Hello we didn't think anyone stayed." Alex stands and says "Oh sorry was I supposed to tell you I was here?' She smiles up at him and says "No, no, that's fine we would have brought you a stretcher in to sleep on." Alex runs his fingers through his hair and says "No I'm fine thanks. What time is it?' "Just after midnight."

The entire time she's talking the nurse has been checking Stevie's vital signs and then together the two women check the dosage and administer something into the tube in Stevie's arm. "What's that? "Alex asks. They explain it's to guard against infection and pain relief. "Why isn't she plastered?" Alex asks. They explain about swelling and stitches, so they can't seal it completely in plaster. Alex nods and thanks them for explaining.

As they walk out the door one whispers "Oh my god isn't he gorgeous." The other one says "He's huge I almost got neck strain looking up at him." The first one giggles and says "Be nice waking up with him beside you." They both agree and move off.

Alex walks over to the bedside table and pours himself a small amount of water. As he's about to put the cup down a voice says "Hey you." He smiles and leans over her and replies "Hey you." Gently he rubs his hand across her forehead, smiles and says "How are you?" "I've been better." She replies.

"Stevie I'm so sorry if I hadn't slammed the float door, the horse wouldn't have spooked." She smiles and says "Alex I'm as much to blame I was pissed off wondering why you were angry with me and I wasn't paying proper attention. Why were you angry with me?"

He looks away and then back and says "Anger isn't probably the right word. Jealousy best describes it I guess." She looks puzzled and says "Jealously of what?" He answers. "Not what who?" She looks at him and says "Alex I'm full of drugs and I'm a bit fuzzy I don't understand are we talking about Drew?"

Alex looks at her and says "No Marcus." "Marcus!" She says and laughs "Ow that hurt." Alex says "Sorry." "What for?" She asks. "Making you laugh Regan told me not too because it would hurt." "Oh" she answers and asks "Why?" Alex says "Why what?' Stevie offers "Why were you jealous."

Alex looks at her and says "Now you're confusing me and I'm not on drugs, of Drew." Stevie repeats "No Marcus?" "Oh" Alex says and adds. "He told me he'd kissed you." She looks at him and says "Oh." Alex says "He said when he kissed you he thought you responded for a second or two and he liked it." "Oh" She says and continues "It was weird, he took me by surprise and there was something so familiar about his lips." "Oh "He says. " Like it was you." She offers. "Oh." He says and adds "He likes you Stevie." She says "I like him too but not like that. These drugs are amazing Alex I feel like I'm outside myself."

He laughs and says." I wonder if you'll remember talking to me tomorrow." She says." I remember every word you've ever said to me and where we were when you said it." He grins thinking Regan was right she's talking as if she's drunk very straight forward and truthful, he might learn something. "So when did you work out you were in love with me?" He asks. Straight away she replies without hesitation" I've always loved you Alex I just didn't realize it until you went missing when your Ute got bogged."

"How did you feel when I came back with Fiona?" He asks. Again she replies without hesitation. "Crushed I finally worked up the courage to tell you and you brought that bitch back with you." He's shocked by the confession and the venom in her words. "Why didn't you tell me maybe I wouldn't have married her?"

"Ha she was a snake in the grass made me sick listening to you both. Baby this and Baby that and every time I was near you she'd make a point of touching your shirt buttons and your abs, letting me know that was her territory and you got sucked right in, once again not thinking. I fronted her about the fake pregnancy and she was supposed to tell you before you married her but she took off and conned you. I figured out where you'd be a rode out but it was too late you'd already said I do." He pushes "You're just making that up." She giggles and he smiles "You think I'm fibbing but I saw ya." She describes where they were and who was there and he's shocked and saddened.

"Why did you cry when I was leaving the reception?" She breathes and sounds like a small child when she says "That's what happens when your heart breaks, tears fall down your face." He feels so sad hearing her answer but presses on. "Did you sleep with Drew?" Her breathing is getting slower and he realizes the drugs are knocking her out. So he repeats the question and she answers. "Na he's a nice bloke, he kissed me though nice bloke." He smiles and says "Stevie?" "Mmm" "Stevie?" "Yes." "Do you still love me?" "Mmm yep." He smiles and says "How much?" Stevie "How much?" "Alex it hurts." He looks shocked and says "Stevie what hurts? Will I get the nurse?" "No nurse." "What hurts?" he asks. "Stevie what hurts?"He repeats. "Hurts love you." He smiles and says. "It hurts how much you love me?" "Mmm" she mumbles. He rises up and leans over her and kisses her lips and says "Me too."

Early the next morning Alex is fast asleep leaning his head on the bed when Stevie wakes up. "Alex "She whispers. " Alex." She smiles as she touches his face he needs a shave his whiskers are prickly. "Alex." She whispers. He moves and she knows he's waking up when he stretches and yawns. Opening his eyes he smiles and says "Good Morning" He rises and leans over to her. Smiling he runs his hand across her face and says "How are you feeling this morning?" She smiles back at him and says. "Well I'm full of drugs but I'm hungry so I guess that's a good sign. When did you get here?"

He looks at her and says "About eight o'clock last night. Don't you remember talking to me around midnight?" She shakes her head and says "No. What did I say?" He grins and says "You were very cute and very honest." She says "Oh God what did I say?" He chuckles and says." Fiona was a snake and a bitch." Stevie bites her lip and says "I didn't Alex you're making it up." He looks at her and shakes his head. "I asked you why you cried at my reception." She looks startled and says "Did I answer that? What did I say?" He replies "That's what happens when you heart breaks, tears fall down your face." Tears well in her eyes and she says "Please don't make me cry. I don't want to cry anymore." The door opens and the nurses come back in" Good Morning.' "Morning" "Are you alright?"One of them asks Stevie. She wipes her eyes and says." Yes I'm fine Alex was just telling me some things I said to him last night but I don't remember the conversation at all." "Just the drugs talking, nothing to worry about." One of them replies.

After the nurses leave the room Alex says "Stevie I'm sorry for hurting you." She smiles and says "It was just an accident Alex I should have been paying attention." He looks at her and says "No I mean all the hurt I caused you. I want to make it up to you" She smiles and says. "Alex you don't have to do that, just having you talking to me again without hating me or yelling at me is enough." Stevie touches his face and says "You've got bruises on your face Alex what have you been doing?" He replies "Fighting with Marcus." She looks shocked and says "What fist fighting?" He nods and she says "How old are you? When are you going to stop using your fists Alex?" He grins at her chastisement.

He looks at her and says "We talked about Marcus last night too." Stevie says "What did I have to say about that?" Alex grins and says "That when he kissed you for a minute it felt like me." She's shocked but laughs and says "I think you're pulling my leg Alex I didn't really say that." He answers." Yes you did Stevie but the weird part is I've just found out he's Bryce's son."

Stevie's mouth drops open and she says "Marcus is your brother?" Alex nods. She looks at him and teases. "So instead of fighting Fiona for you I could have just had Marcus. Bloody hell I wish I'd known, I could have saved myself a lot of trouble." He chuckles and says "Why go for a copy when you can have the original." He reaches to kiss her she feels her heart thumping. Regan and Jodie have arrived and as Regan opens the door she backs out into Jodie. "Regan what are you doing?" Regan smiles and says as she puts her finger up to her mouth gesturing for Jodie to be quiet "Alex is in with her." Jodie says quietly "So we can have more than one in the room." Regan whispers "He was kissing her Jodie." Jodie grins and says "Oh it's about bloody time."

The two girls wait outside for a couple of minutes then knock and walk in. " Hi How are you today?" Jodie asks . Stevie smiles broadly and says " All things considered I'm pretty good." Regan says " We've been up early and done some of the work so we can only stay a couple of hours and then we have to head back and finish up." Alex says "Well I'll get going and I'll come back later. If you girls need a hand with anything let me know and I'll get Riley and Nat to come over."

Regan smiles and says " Thank you Alex." He looks at her and says " Well it's my fault you're down a worker." Jodie says "Well shouldn't you be the one working on Drover's?" Alex looks at her and says " Well I didn't think I'd be welcome Jodie." She looks at him and says " Well if you're going to be a dickhead you're not but if you can find our old Alex he'd be more than welcome." Before she has a chance to move he hugs her and says " Already found him Jodes, I'll see you later and it's your shout." Quickly he steps over beside the bed gently placing one hand on either side of Stevie and says " I'll come and keep you company tonight? "Stevie smiles and he leans down and kisses her so very softly, he lets the kiss linger and lifts his lips then kisses her lips once , twice , three times and stands back up Looks at Regan and says. "I'll be over at Drover's asap."


	6. Chapter 6

"It's about time you turned up." Bryce says as Alex walks into the kitchen. Alex looks at him and says "What are you doing here and since when do I need to report to you?" "Good morning Rhonda?" Alex says cheerily. She smiles at him and says "Good Morning Alex. How's Stevie?" Alex replies "She's a bit of a mess actually, broken foot, wrist and a bump to her head plus major bruising."

Bryce looks annoyed and says "Alex I need to speak to you privately." Alex looks at Bryce and then at Rhonda who is making biscuits nearby. "Bryce I'll be with you in a minute. I'd like to have something to eat if you don't mind." Alex looks back at Rhonda and says. "It's my fault Stevie was injured." Rhonda smiles and says. "I'm sure it was an accident Alex." He replies "I slammed the float door and the horse spooked and crushed her against the fence."

Rhonda says "Are you going back to see her?" Alex nods and says "Yeah after I finish my work here, I'm going to help out on Drover's for a couple of hours then I'll head back and keep her company like last night." Rhonda asks "If I package up some of these biscuits do you think she'd like them?"

He smiles and says "I'm sure she'd love them Rhonda thank you." While he's been talking he's made himself a sandwich and a coffee. Alex sits and begins to eat. Rhonda says "Mr Redstaff would you like a coffee?" Bryce smiles at her and says "Rhonda you can call me Bryce and I will have one but I can get it myself thanks." Bryce sits at the table with Alex and silently drinks his coffee."

"Now what's so bloody important that you had to rush out here Bryce?" Alex says as he walks into the office. "You've just had to pay out a huge divorce settlement and its sounds like you're ready to move on and I thought I'd have a chat to you." Bryce drawls.

Alex looks annoyed and says "Don't think because you own a quarter of Kilarney that you have the right to stick your nose into my personal life, you may be my Father but you haven't earned the right to interfere or advise Bryce." Bryce grins and says. "Alex before you jump to conclusions let me say this. I've always liked Stevie much more than I ever liked Fiona."

Alex sits looking at him wondering where this is going. Bryce continues "I was wondering how Stevie will cope with her injuries and how the girls will cope without their Boss?" Alex is surprised by Bryce's concerns and says "I'm not sure exactly but I'll help at Drover's as much as I can and I was hoping Stevie would come here so I can take care of her as I'm responsible for her injuries. Why?"

Bryce says "Well I'd like to help if I can!" Alex scoffs." Thanks but no thanks Bryce I've already been burned by you, once with the silent partner and then surprise you've got a brother I think that's enough for me!"

Bryce says "Alex I'm sorry you feel you've been deceived it was unintentional." Alex looks at him and says. "You didn't even have the guts to tell me about Marcus." "Please forgive me for my past errors of judgement I'd like to start again Alex and I'd like to be a part of your life. I want to help now as a new chapter in your life begins and I promise if I do wrong by you I will never contact you again."

Alex looks at him thoughtfully and says "How do you think you can help?" Bryce says "Well I'm not really sure as I'm not a farmer; I was hoping you could advise me on what would be our best course of action."

Alex is quite stunned at Bryce's offer but is also wary and so he says "I'd like to talk to Stevie first and get back to you if that's ok?" Bryce nods and says. "Fine I'll be back out in a couple of days and we can discuss it then. Do you think Stevie would mind a visit from me?"

Alex looks at him and says. "I guess it would be ok but please don't upset her and don't mention our conversation until I've had a chance to speak to her. She's a very proud woman and may not accept our help." Bryce agrees.

Marcus is out working with Riley and talk turns to Drover's Run. Marcus says "How will the girls cope without Stevie?' Riley says "They'll be ok Alex and I will help as much as we can at least it's not a busy time of year." Marcus nods and says "Do you think they'd let me help?' Riley looks at him and says "What do you think you can help with?" Marcus grins and says "I haven't always pushed pens around Riley. I worked as a jackaroo up north for awhile." Riley nods and says "Ok you might be helpful."

Marcus says "So did you know about Alex and Stevie?' Riley says "Mate I think you need to ask Alex about all of that." Marcus looks at him and says "Riley I'm not asking for details I just want to understand what I've stepped into the middle of?" Riley says "Stevie and Alex are best friends Marcus they've known each other since they were teenagers they met on the rodeo circuit with Claire McLeod."

Marcus says" Claire McLeod?" Riley answers "Claire was Tess and Jodie's eldest sister, Stevie's best friend and Alex's girlfriend." Marcus says "So where is she?" Riley answers "She died a few years back in a car accident on the day Alex was going ask her to marry him." Marcus says "Oh that's terrible." Riley says "I wasn't here then but Jodie told me it was a really bad time for all of them, Stevie was just passing through and Claire asked her to stay and work just as well because Claire died soon after, Stevie stuck around and helped pull them all through it all. She kept Drover's running and helped Alex deal with it all."

Marcus asks "So Stevie and Alex got together then?" Riley laughs and says "No Marcus they were just mates for years really good friends. You haven't seen them how they were not even I have. Jodie told me that they're hilarious and instinctive with each other. I don't know when she fell in love with him or him with her but it was long before Fiona arrived on the scene. Everyone in the district assumed they'd end up together and most assume they've always been more than friends." Marcus looks at him and says "What do you think?' Riley says. "Once you get to know Stevie you'll realize she's not like that and I'd bet they've never slept together." Marcus is shocked. "So you don't think Stevie was the third person in the marriage?" Riley says "Stevie wasn't the other woman Marcus, Fiona was."

Alex is sitting at Drover's Run and has his phone up to his ear. "Hello Michelle? Alex Ryan not too bad I was wondering if Rose is there if I could talk to her please Thanks. Hi Rose yes I'm not too bad what about yourself. That's good. What about school? That's good Rose. Yeah that's what I'm ringing for Stevie's got a broken ankle yes a horse no she's had surgery and has a pin in it and her wrist is broken too yes. Yes I thought you would yes she's very bruised too. It was my fault Rose I slammed the float door shut and the horse spooked and crushed her up against the fence. Yes. I thought you'd like to come and visit her. Yes, no, fly and I'll pick you up in the morning, yes I'll email the details I think I have it at home ok yes I'm going to get changed and go soon. Yes no I'll wait until you get there. Yes me too. Hey Rose if you're on holidays would you like to stay and help the girls? Yes that's right. Ok I'll see you in the morning.

Alex is hard at work when the girls arrive home. He stands and stretches and walks towards the car. "Hi Girls how's Stevie?" Regan says "Not a good day for her she's really sore and getting impatient to get up and out and they won't let her yet." Jodie quips she was pretty happy with her delivery though. He grins and says "I thought she'd like them." Regan says "What time are you going back Alex?"

He grins and says." Well I wanted to speak to you both first. What can I do to help long term with the farm and I was wondering how you'd feel about me taking Stevie back to Kilarney to recuperate?" Jodie says "Moira's coming out to help and we thought we'd see if we can manage to hire someone as we haven't replaced Kate yet? As far as her recuperating with you that's up to her not us."

Alex says "Well Riley and I figured we can help a few hours each day so hopefully that'll help too and Rose is coming for a couple of weeks. Jodie says "How do you know that?" He replies "I rang her to tell her about Stevie and asked her if she'd help and she said she'd love too." Regan asks "When does she arrive?' Alex smiles and says "I'll pick her up from the airport in the morning, if you're talking to Stevie please don't tell her it's a surprise." They agree and he heads for home and the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Stevie glances at the door as she hears it open and is surprised to see Bryce. " Hello Stevie !" She smiles and says " Hello Bryce you're a long way from home." He smiles at her as he walks towards her and says " I heard you were trying to get out of work so I thought I should investigate."

He leans down and kisses her cheek and quips "It's not the prettiest I've seen you." She laughs and says " Oh don't make me laugh that hurts." She's surprised at how concerned he looks when he says " Stevie I'm so very sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." She smiles and says " Yes you're a dreadful man making me laugh.

He grins at her and says " Should I ask you how you are?" She grins and says " Well I'm better than yesterday, so that's a start." Bryce says " Yes Alex said you were a mess."She looks at him and says " A mess!" Bryce smiles raises and eyebrow and says " A gorgeous mess." She laughs again and holds her ribs and grimaces." Oh Stevie I'm sorry Id better go." He muses.

"No it's alright Bryce don't go. It's a long day just laying here with my own thoughts" He smiles at her. Stevie says "So you've seen Alex?" Bryce says "Yes I was out at Kilarney earlier. I'm guessing Alex told you about Marcus?" Stevie nods and Bryce continues to speak. " I went to apologize to Alex and to ask him to forgive me."

Stevie grins and says " I'm glad Bryce that's a nice place to start with him. The tricky part will be gaining his trust and that won't be easy for you." Bryce replies " I don't expect him to call be Dad overnight I just want to be a part of his life and if he'll let me do that I'll be more than happy."

Stevie says " Bryce don't lie to him, tell him the truth. He'll be angry but he'll deal with it but if you lie to him he'll cut you off quickly." Bryce looks at her and asks "Is that what happened between the two of you?'

She stares into space and says " Not really Fiona lied to him and said she was pregnant and I suspected she wasn't so at Fiona's hens night we played truth or dare. She chose truth and I said have you ever lied to someone you love and she just about fainted and couldn't look at me. So I knew. I fronted her later and she confessed but she knew I was in love with him so she kind of had me over a barrel but I said if she didn't tell him I would and she promised she would."

Bryce says "They married earlier." Stevie nods "I rode out to stop it but they'd already said I do!" Later when she faked the miscarriage and he found out there was no baby he came to Drovers' to have a beer with me and talk." Bryce says "Like you've always done." She smiles and nods then says " When he told me he could tell by my expression that I knew but I couldn't explain to him at the time and then we just went from one misunderstanding to another." Bryce looks at her and says " You'd do anything for him wouldn't you." She smiles and says " Bryce he's my best friend."

"Rose what's going on?" Michelle asks. Rose stop sand says " Alex just rang to tell me Mum's got a broken Ankle and a broken wrist." Michelle says " How'd she do that?" Rose replies a horse crushed her up against a fence. Michelle scoffs. " I don't know why she bothers trying to tame wild animals she lives such a rough and tumble life."

Rose is annoyed and says " She lives a great life and she's brilliant with animals it was an accident, Alex slammed the float door to hard and the horse spooked and she was caught between the fence and the horse Alex says it was all his fault Mum did nothing wrong!" She moves into her room to pack her bag.

Michelle follows her and says "What are you doing?" Rose says " Alex asked if I'd like to visit Mum and then stay on to help the girls on Drover's." Michelle says " I thought we were going to spend some time together these holidays ?' Rose looks at her and says " I've spent my entire life with you. Mum needs me and I would have thought you'd understand that ! Don't you dare try to manipulate me into not going, she's hurt and needs me and that's it."

Stevie is sleeping when Alex arrives. Quietly he moves over to the bed and places one hand on either side of her, leans down and kisses her very softly. She sleeps on and he smiles knowing she's obviously had her pain killers. Leaning back in the arm chair he nods off quickly and is woken by the nurses doing the evening rounds.

" Oh Hello you're back." They both smile at him. He stands and stretches , yawning. One of the nurses says " We'll bring a cot in for you tonight it might be a bit more comfortable." He smiles and replies " Unless you've got a king size one I wouldn't bother I'd only be uncomfortable."

The other nurse says " We'll just bring the mattress then." " Righto sounds good ." He replies. He asks "When can Stevie come home?" " Not for a few more days I'd say. We have to get her moving first." Standing at the bed he looks at Stevie. The nurses are still checking the med charts.

Stevie opens her eyes, grins and says " Alex !" Smiling he replies " Hello Beautiful." He leans down and kisses her gently she reaches up her hand and holds his face. The two nurses grin at each other. Alex lets the kiss linger then gently finishes with two quick soft kisses and says " God I've missed you." She smiles and says " Oh I feel better already." He laughs and moves back to let the nurses finish their work.

Finally alone they chatter away about the day they had one in hospital, one on two farms . Stevie is keen for news of home and is thankful to Alex for his help. " Stevie we need to talk about what we're doing in the next few weeks."

She quips "Well not much for me I don't know about yourself?" He tells her about Moira helping and himself and Riley and then asks " Stevie I want you to come back to Kilarney while you recuperate so I can look after you."

She grins and says. " Alex how are you going to do that?" He bites his lip and says " Well I thought I could shower you and stuff." She laughs and then says "Ow now that hurt. I'm sure you'd like to shower me but you have a farm to run." He leans over and kisses her and says " Please let me take care of you even if it's just for a couple of weeks. If you're on Drover's the girls will worry all day at least on Kilarney when I'm out Rhonda will be there if you need anything."

She smiles and says "Alex it sounds so very tempting but what if the girls need to contact me?" He grins and says " I bought two new sat phones that they can carry and they can reach you from just about the entire property." She smiles and says " Boy you really want to shower me don't you." He chuckles and then exclaims. " Oh I nearly forgot! Rhonda sent these for you." He hands her a tin.

As she opens it she giggles and says " Anzac biscuits oh yum. Tell Rhonda Thank you Alex I love em'" He smiles at her and thinks how much he loves how she appreciates the little things people do and the simpler things in life. " So Alex two days in hospital and two huge bouquets from you. If Id known you'd do that I would have hurt myself years ago." Rising he leans over her and kisses her and as he whispers his voice falters. "I will never hurt you ever again. I'm so sorry." She holds him tightly knowing he's upset, tears trickle down her cheeks too.

Early the next morning Alex is at the airfield as Rose's plane lands. As she reaches him he hugs her and says "Thanks for coming Rose your Mum will be thrilled to see you." Rose grins and says " Thank you for paying for my airfare. Flying is so much better than the bus it takes hours off the trip. How's Mum?" In the car Alex explains everything to Rose and as they reach the hospital door Alex says " I'll give the two of you some time alone and I'll go and get a coffee." Rose hugs him and says " Thanks Alex." Half an hour later Alex knocks and walks into Stevie's room. Stevie says" Rose can you give us a minute alone please?' Rose grins and says " Yes I'm off to the cafeteria I'm starving." Alex moves over beside Stevie and she says " Come here." He grins and leans over her. " Alex I'd love to come home to Kilarney and have you look after me." He grins and says " Really?' She kisses him softly and says " Really."


	8. Chapter 8

"Rose! Breakfast is ready. Rose!" Jodie calls up the stairs. Rose walks out onto the landing and replies. "Hang on I'll be down in a minute!" In the kitchen Jodie, Regan and Taylor are dishing up breakfast. Rose joins them and says "Sorry I'm so slow but I'm not used to the early starts." Taylor laughs and says "Neither are we Rose we've all been getting up an hour earlier so we can get part of the work done before we go and visit Stevie." Jodie states. "It's her first day back on her feet and we want to be there to encourage her."

Alex has moved heaven and earth to make sure everything is perfect for Stevie while she recuperates. Rhonda is more than happy to keep a watch on Stevie while Alex works. If Stevie should need anything Rhonda will be there for her. He's spoken to the hospitals Occupational Therapist to find out what Stevie will need to make getting in and out of bed easiest and showering ect. He's determined she'll want for nothing.

Stevie is keen to get out of bed and is waiting for Alex to arrive but she's unsure about the whole showering idea. Its one thing to joke about it but to actually have him shower her could be very embarrassing for both of them.

Her door opens as she glances at the clock. Expecting Alex to walk through she's shocked when Marcus says "Hi Stevie I thought I'd come for a quick visit." "Marcus! I thought it was Alex. How are you?"

He grins and says "Better than you by the looks of things." Standing beside the bed he smiles then hands her a beautiful bunch of flowers. She smiles and replies "I've seen better days but I'm on the improve. I get to stand up today and have a shower."

Marcus shocks her when he states. "None of this would have happened if I'd known what I walked into. Would have been easier all round if you'd told me it was Alex!" She replies " I'm sorry I just couldn't." Marcus looks at her and says " I was serious Stevie I would have commuted back and forwards to see you." She feels awful and really doesn't know what to say so leads with humour, placing her hand on her chest she says theatrically" What's a girl to do two very handsome men wanting her and she can only choose one!"

Marcus grins and says. " You are one of a kind Stevie. He's a lucky man." She smiles at him and thinks to herself you would be so easy to love Marcus. Stevie changes the subject to standing and showering and Marcus asks. "Are you scared?" "What of standing up or the shower?" She quips. "Either." He replies. She looks at him thoughtfully and answers. "I'm a bit worried about the shower actually." Marcus laughs and asks "What are you afraid of water?" She bites her lip trying not to grin and says "I'm coming back to Kilarney you knew that didn't you?" Marcus nods and replies "Yes Alex told me that much. He's not big on chatter is he?"

Stevie grins and says "Well for me to stay there I will need some assistance getting in and out of the shower." Marcus looks at her puzzled and says "And the problem is?" Stevie says "Alex is going to help me." Marcus still looks puzzled. Stevie inhales and says. "Marcus I thought you were bright!" Marcus says "I'm missing something here I'm sorry." Just as Stevie's about to answer the door opens and Alex walks in freshly showered, smelling wonderful and smiling broadly.

"Good Morning Cowgirl." She smiles and says "Good Morning Cowboy." He leans to kiss her. "Morning Marcus." "Morning Alex." Again the door opens and two nurses enter "Good Morning Stevie are you ready for your shower." Stevie inhales deeply and says "I guess so!" The Nurse enquires. "I thought your carer would be here!"

Alex speaks up. "That would be me!" The nurse smiles and says. "You're her carer?" Alex nods and asks "Is there a problem?" The nurse replies "Have you ever showered someone before?" Alex answers "No but I thought you'd show me." Both nurses are trying not to smile. The nurse looks at Stevie and asks "Are you ok with all of this?"

Stevie bites her lip and answers "Yes and No." Alex looks at her and says "What's the problem Stevie?" Stevie looks uncomfortable and looking directly at him answers. "You've never seen me naked Alex." He grins and says "Yes I have!" Stevie says. "When? Where?" Alex chuckles and answers "You and Claire swimming in the dam on Drover's Run she swam in bras and undies, you swam nude!" Stevie's mouth drops open and she stares at him then grins and says "I was about sixteen then you bloody pervert!" He laughs and says "That was the very first time I saw you Stevie you were stunning." Stevie blushes but grins. Marcus and the two nurses smile at the interaction between them. Stevie says "Alex Ryan all this time and you never said a word about it." He smiles at her and says "Never mattered what you wore I always knew what was underneath." She blushes again and looks at the nurses and says "Do I really have to be showered by a pervert?" The nurse laughs and says "Well he seems keen to help." Stevie laughs and says "Oh thanks for that I thought you'd say no." Alex quips "Stop stalling Stevie it's time you had a shower and I'll keep my eyes closed if it makes you feel better." "It's not your eyes I'm worried about Alex!"

Marcus laughs and says "I'll leave you to it and good luck Stevie." Stevie smiles at him and says "Yeah good on you Marcus run away and leave me in the clutches of your brother. Thank you for the flowers Marcus they're lovely." Marcus laughs and says "You're welcome for the flowers and I think you're in excellent hands Stevie. I'll see you at home."

The nurses proceed to show Alex how to wrap Stevie's arm and leg in plastic to keep the dressings dry and move her onto the shower chair. They explain that he'll need to wash under her good arm as she won't be able to hold a cloth initially in the injured hand, he'll also have to wash her feet and her hair but everything else she should be able to manage herself. Finally they show him how to assist her to dry herself and then dress. Both Alex and Stevie are so busy listening to the explanations that neither has time to be embarrassed.

We'll be back in an hour or so to get you up to walk Stevie just have a rest and relax. Stevie smiles and thanks them. " Oh I feel so much better." Stevie sighs. Alex smiles at her and asks "So are you still going to let me look after you?" She smiles at him and says " I can't believe you watched us swim you bloody pervert Alex!" He laughs and says " I didn't Stevie. Claire told me you swam nude." Her mouth drops open and says "So today!" He grins and says " I was as nervous as you were but I thought if we could just get past today we'd be ok. So I thought if I said I'd already seen you naked you'd relax a bit." She smiles at him and says " Thank you Alex." He stands and leans over her and kisses her and says " You're very welcome."

An hour and a half later Alex, Rose, Regan, Taylor, Jodie and Moira are all waiting with Stevie for the Physio to arrive. "So you've had a shower Stevie!" Jodie states. Stevie replies. " Yes my first shower in days. I feel so much better." Rose asks " What did they do with your arm and leg?" Alex offers. " They were wrapped in plastic so they wouldn't get wet Rose." Rose asks. " How did you get into the shower?" Stevie says " Alex helped me into the shower chair." Jodie grins and says " So how'd you wash your hair Stevie?" Stevie glances at Rose then looks at Jodie and states. " Alex helped me!" Rose looks at Alex and then at Stevie and says " He went into the shower with you?" Stevie says " Yes he did." They all sort of look at each other then laugh when Stevie quips " Wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." Alex laughs and says " Oh thank you very much."

Finally the Physio arrives and brings a pair of funny looking crutches with gutter like pieces, because of the broken wrist Stevie can't use normal crutches so these will help her move around a bit. She does extremely well on them and moves more than the physio expected so home time is brought forward and she'll be released the following day so long as she does the right thing when she gets home everything should go well. When the Physio leaves them Stevie is so excited and says " Thank you all so much for the encouragement I can't believe I can go home tomorrow." The Drover's girls are thrilled and hug and kiss her and head for home , Alex decides he'll stay the night and bring her back in the morning.

" Stevie you're in pain aren't you." Alex states as the door closes. Stevie moves towards the bed and he watches as her colour changes, he gently picks her up and places her back on the bed and pushes the buzzer. " Hi Stevie are you in pain?" The nurse asks. " A little." Stevie replies. Smiling the nurse says " You've had a big day I'm not surprised I'll go and get something for you." Alex stands beside the bed, brushing his hand across her forehead and says " You pushed too hard Stevie. I know you want to go home but don't hurt yourself in the process." A tear slips from the corner of her eye. He smiles and leans to kiss her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she hugs him tightly and whispers "Thank you for being here for me Alex." He whispers back " Anytime Cowgirl Anytime."


End file.
